Dangerous Love
by MasterFranny
Summary: [Alternative Sequel to Just say it...] [TalaKai, BryanRei, Mpreg] Kai is faced with a decision that involves not only he and Tala, but a baby as well. He can die. But he's willing to take the risk. Meanwhile, Rei's having his own problems too...
1. I See your scars

**MasterFranny:** this is Sequel One to _"Just Say it…"_ and it contains male pregnancy, so if you don't like, just leave by now. I do have decent explaining of it though. If you don't like it, then go and read the Alternative Sequel which is named _"Piercing Love"_. If you're still here, you can read the other one too.

This fic takes place two months after the fifth chapter of _"Just say it..."_ two weeks after Christmas Eve.

Ah, before I forget. Since we are in Russia and the main language is Russian, it seems fair to me to use Russian as the main language. _"Just Say it…."_ used as basic language Japanese even if there was no one using it, but in this one it will be Russian. If spoken, Japanese will be listed as 'other language'.

Look closer to the titles of the chapters. Maybe you can try to guess what song I am using to name the chapters!

……………………………………………

**Rating**: T may get higher

**Summary:** Alternative Sequel to "Just say it...". Kai is faced with a decision which involves not only he and Tala, but a baby as well. He can die. But he's willing to take the risk. Meanwhile, Rei's having his own problems too... YAOI Tala/Kai and Bryan/Rei Sideway of Spencer/Ian.

**Warning:** you need to read "Just say it..." before this one to actually understand. Oh, and this is YAOI so if you don't like then don't read, I warned you. Also there will be angst and male pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: If my name was Aoki Takao, then maybe but since its not:-P

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

**-Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories-**

**Dangerous Love**

**CHAPTER 01: I see your Scars**

"I am here to tell you, Hiwatari-san, that you are pregnant".

Silence followed the declaration.

Uneasy silence filled the room as Kai looked half stunned at the two doctors before him, eyes slightly widened. He would have laughed out loud, but Kai was too stunned to even find humour in the obvious joke.

That couldn't be possible -never. He was a **male** for god's sake. It was just a big joke, he was sure of that.

Christmas came and passed away two weeks before, and ever since that day Kai started feeling slight aches in his stomach. Pretending it to be just an after effect of Rei's cooking for the festivity, the slate haired teen ignored the stinging feeling and went on with his life. But the easily ignored aches turned during the second week stronger and stronger, to the point it was no more a dull pain but a continuously stab that made Kai double over from the pain, usually followed by nausea and him throwing up. He had a hard time hiding the hurt from Rei, Bryan, and especially Tala, but he didn't want to worry them too much about his health.

He started worrying about it since it didn't stop -so the idea of Rei's cooking being the very cause of it drifted away at the first weekend after Christmas, leaving the Phoenix forced to make a decision -for how much he hated it, a visit was required.

After Biovolt's crash down both Boris and Voltaire were secluded in prison for their crimes, leaving Kai in possession of the whole training facility, plus the many other side activities the Abbey was keeping under its surface. Kai's SPA -being the Hiwatari Enterprise- was a society above any suspicion and Kai knew the people working in it were oblivious to the consequences of their daily routine. None knew that the things they worked on were used illegally.

Not to mention that many scientists working directly in the Abbey, all of them knowing about the experiments because they were a part of them, they were forced by Boris and Voltaire into obeying their will -they had families to look upon, and to the ones that hadn't, a life threat was way too convincing.

But none of them liked how Boris treated the kids, so they tried many times to help the children in the Abbey, often lifting some of their pain away every way they could.

That's why Kai decided to keep the Abbey working, not to train perfect weapons, but to help research and to train kids to love BeyBlade. He wanted to change the dark and painful place they lived in ever since they were kids into a place all people would like to go to enjoy themselves.

Besides, Boris liked to do experiments on the boys he trained, mostly on Kai, Tala and the other Demolition Boys, he changed their metabolism and bodies so there was no other option than keep the scientists who experimented on them at hand, they were the only ones still living that could check on them knowing if something was wrong.

It had been somewhat difficult, but all members of the group actually trusted the scientists and doctors enough -they helped them when they were kids, they would help them now too.

And they did -the men were glad to have an opportunity to erase their previous horrible mistakes of experimenting on kids like that. They wanted forgiveness and felt guilty and ashamed of their actions in times long gone.

None of them ever laughed in the past, none of them ever joked -Boris would never allow it- they all took their work with seriousness. They were professional and secretive, as they were now.

But now Kai believed they were lying to him -they were kidding, obviously. All the people in the world know that males can't get pregnant. It was like stating the obvious. Just like going to a man and ask him if he knows the Earth is round. But they wore these serious faces, their tone calm and determined -why would they need to joke?

"Impossible," he stated determinedly, eyes flashing with confusion. "We all know it's absolutely impossible for a male to conceive!"

The older one of the two doctors -a tall man in his forties- looked at him seriously, his brown eyes full of sad determination, the younger one -a slightly shorter man, who happened to be in his early thirties- looked away in shame, trying not to meet Kai's eyes.

"Normally that would be true -but not in this case," the older one said clearly. "You _are_ a male, but you can conceive a child too".

Kai stared back and forth from the older man to the younger, eyes turning into slits as the implication angered him -he didn't like being fooled that way, not by any of his subordinates. He didn't know why they were mocking him in that manner, but he was determined to find out.

"I demand you to explain such foolish thing -**now**," he growled in a distressed voice.

It was not a thing you would joke with.

The two looked briefly at each other, knowing he needed to know the truth.

"See, Boris wanted us to create the perfect bladers," the older man started. He was Greek, and his Russian pronunciation was odd and highly affected by the Greek accent. "He gave us many children to experiment on, the stronger ones he could reach, and even if we were disgusted, he made us do the dirty work," he closed his eyes briefly but then he opened them again, sorrow clear within them. "He wanted us to create the perfect children, who could even breed, to have children even more perfect than generation one... and we tried to satisfy him. I regret it every single day of my life for this, but we experimented on young males to modify their bodies so much they would be able to conceive".

Kai's eyes were wide now, panic starting to rise within him as he swallowed, speechlessly staring at the two. He couldn't believe it, he simply **couldn't**. It was something impossible; to turn into God and rule the natural environment of things by messing up with these kinds of matters.

The doctor sighed heavily and continued, "All the children died, not being able to stand the experiments, the pain and the whole training... but then, you five appeared. We all knew you were special, and it proved to be right when, after the experiment that killed so many other kids, you all survived," The younger scientist now looked up, grey eyes of a Japanese man staring in deep shame at Kai as he bowed down, "I'm sorry! Please, Hiwatari-san, I beg for your forgiveness! We messed up with this like no one ever should, we worked on your bodies to make you all abnormal, we messed up and I am so sorry! I apologize!"

His hands trembled in fury and self hatred, he knew too well what they did, and he was so ashamed, shocked and angered about it that he knew he would never forgive himself for that.

They should have opposed Boris, no matter the cost. No matter they would have died, that was a thing no one should ever do. And they did it, it succeeded, and he felt the enormity of his sin dawn on him like a roaring chorus of thunder now that it proved itself a success.

Kai looked at him in horror, shock making his face pale considerably. The Greek scientist swallowed hard before continuing, trying to ignore his fellow still trembling in self disgust and the same regret he was feeling for himself deep down.

"You were the only children that ever survived our experiments and tests, we had no back documents or files to help us in the research, no lab rats used, no previous cases to look upon -you were unique, and at first we thought the experiments didn't work on you. We believed you were safe, after all," his brown eyes filled in regret, "we were wrong".

"There is proof of this," the younger doctor spoke. "You can see it on the monitors, you can look if you want... we're not fooling you Hiwatari-san… you **really** **are **pregnant".

He stood up shakily, stepping towards the main machinery as the doctor pointed at a screen. It was light green with three different graphics on it. The first was Kai's heartbeat, the second his health status -which was unusually low, not too much, but enough to have them suspicious- and the third appeared to be a picture of his internal structure. Kai could see it was not normal -not like the radiography Rei had of his stomach after he was operated on for appendicitis last year.

There was something in the middle of his belly, like a small dot, connecting with his organs.

There was the kidney, the liver, intestine, and there was this little dot that didn't belong to him. It was something more that shouldn't be here.

Kai felt his head spin as his hand trailed to his stomach, in the place there would be the dot he saw on the screen, snapping away his hand the moment he touched the skin.

They were not lying. Boris would be the one to try such thing.

That meant, he, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan were all able to bear children.

"I **am** pregnant," he whispered roughly, shocked, confused, astonished, and ready to break down.

He couldn't even blink, he was frozen solid. The Greek man stood up, pacing up and down the room, his hands trembling at his sides, shaking his head in astonishment, "See, there is no way you can give birth normally, you are a **male** after all, and this is the first time we see it actually worked on you all. Your system can't stand the pregnancy, it will shut down slowly and painfully, there will be a less than 50 percent possibilities to actually manage a good pregnancy, otherwise you and the baby will die... or you will die, and the baby will live, or the opposite way round".

He gritted his teeth.

"Let us stop the pregnancy before it's too late. You can feel the pain it causes you, you can see how wrong is to be like this... it will get more and more painful as the months pass by, it's not certain we will be able to help the baby, what the fuck, you'll be in great pain and it will be our fault!"

Kai listened to him carefully, even in his shock. He heard every single word the men said, his brain processed the speech, but at the same time all he heard was a constant buzzing on which he couldn't get his attention.

He was pregnant. That meant he was bearing a life inside him -a life that was half his and half Tala's.

He was keeping something of his love inside him -something that lasted longer than any other thing of him anyway- he was bearing their child.

A living being who was his and Tala's.

He was pregnant- for how strange, wrong, confusing and scary that could be.

It was all Boris fault, he wanted the perfect children and he got them, but Kai felt somewhat… calm. He wasn't angry with Boris -not more than he was already however.

He knew the shock was overtaking his system, it was overwhelming him, but there was something even stronger now, that made the thought of Boris erased from his mind.

A child.

"It's settled then," the older doctor said. "Well stop the pregnancy and we will forget the whole situation, and-"

"No," Kai whispered.

He sounded afraid of his own words, he sounded scared, confused, to the verge of breaking down, and there were tears in his eyes too. He felt all that on his shoulders, blocking his breath, his mind stopped working already. This was too much, this was impossible, this was wrong but…

"No," he repeated, his tone low.

He felt not the least bit sure but at the same time he knew he would never be surer. He wanted to… he wanted to…

"What?" both doctors looked at him, fear showing in their faces. They both guessed what Kai would say, and they dreaded it all the same.

He couldn't possibly want to say what they thought he would.

He wasn't _that_ insane.

He couldn't be.

"I want to..." he stopped and swallowed, his throat became really dry and he found difficult to speak, "… I want to… I want to keep the baby".

He said it.

His eyes flashed with burning flames as he looked at the two men before him, burning with fierce determination, his hands trembling ever so slightly at the prospective of what would have to come, but he felt sure.

"Don't be too fast, young boy," the Greek man urged, scared. "You are just shocked and confused -you're not thinking reasonably. It will be dangerous, it will be damn dangerous and it will be painful... you will be the first one to actually do something like that... you could die! You could as well kill yourself! It's not worth the risk!"

"Please, Hiwatari-san, I beg of you to step back on this decision, you're out of it," the younger Japanese man pleaded. "Your life is too important to just throw it away like this!"

Kai wasn't looking at them. He was concentrated on himself, as he gingerly brushed his fingers over his stomach, this time not snapping the hand away. He thought about the life living inside him at that very moment, already growing to become a baby -his baby. But not only his...

Tala's baby as well.

He could just imagine how he could be. As beautiful as Tala, obviously.

Neither of the men before him could understand -would never understand. There was a life inside him. Part of himself and part of Tala as well. As proof of their undying love for each other.

Their baby.

"I'll keep it, that's final," he breathed, so softly the men had to lean over to hear. He sounded so calm and content that they were taken aback. "The baby. _My_ baby".

……………………………………………

'_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,'_ was the only thing that went in Rei's mind as he paced in his room, his left eye twitching every now and then, his teeth gritted in shock and astonishment.

How could he be so fucking careless to let something like this to happen?

How could he be so **fucking** careless!

He clenched his fists in despair, this was way too much for him to take. He didn't know what to do now, he was shocked, afraid, confused and he felt alone in his dread.

"(How could I!)" without knowing it he switched back to Chinese, unknowingly wishing Lee was here.

He shook his head and let himself fall on the couch, curling up and hiding his face in the pillows. He could not deny the obvious.

He knew he was going through the time of year where Neko-Jins were vulnerable; he knew he had to warn Bryan about this, he knew he had too, but...

He forgot to.

And now he was in deep in shit.

See, this was not a normal thing. It was not every day that a male conceived. It would never happen to normal people, and for how much Rei loved to be a Neko-Jin -that sure gave him skills he could never get without being it- now he would love to be like any other male around.

He was abnormal. His neko heritage caused him to go in something akin to animal heat once a year, causing him to feel... uhm... the unbearable desire to spend all day in bed with Bryan -that would be considered his mate then- not just sleeping. It was normal to his clan, but he never experienced such thing before, this had been his very first heat and he just couldn't control himself -not that Bryan complained too much though.

But the heat caused his body to react in ways a normal teenager's would -and could- not.

He could conceive a child.

And it fucking happened.

He knew it even if it was only a little time had passed since it happened, because he could feel there was something inside of him changing and growing. A Neko-Jinn -male or female it didn't matter- could feel the life in him nearly as soon as it was conceived, because their pregnancy was faster than normal -four months. He noticed at first he tended to eat more than usually, and he started feeling slightly weary and sick. Then he felt it.

The feeling inside him that meant he was bearing a life.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he wondered what Bryan would do if he found out. Rei was sure he would never accept it, but he was not going to stop the pregnancy. He had never been that much of a family fan -a child would be hell difficult to take care of, not to mention the problems arising with the fact that he was a male.

But the very idea of having a child with Bryan, for how mushy that could be, made his heart double leap inside his chest. He wanted the child, he wanted him/her badly, but he feared the reaction his true love and mate could have at the news.

He shook his head again, if Bryan rejected him he would be broken, but that eventually would pass, and he would still be able to return to his clan if the worst happened.

He managed to calm himself down ever so slightly, first thing he needed to do was to call Lee, to ask him to come as soon as he could, he needed the help of the new tribe leader together with the old Tao, the tribe sage. He needed their help to deal with his pregnancy, because he felt desperate, alone and scared.

So he dialled the phone number of the restaurant Gary and Kevin worked in, which was in a city near to the village, and waited for the switchboard to redirect the international call to China.

The phone rang three times, and Rei wondered with a tiny hint of fear if the restaurant was closed -he still didn't knew what time difference it was between Russia and China- but finally...

"(Yes?)" A known voice spoke in Chinese, and Rei was filled with relief.

"(Kevin!)" He almost yelled in happiness. "(It's me, Rei!)"

A squeak could be heard on the other end as Kevin double leaped in joy, "(Rei! It's oh so good to hear you again after these two weeks! It's been a long time, what have you been up to lately?)"

A shuffle could be heard after his speech, and Rei heard another muffled voice join in, asking how he was _'that must be Gary,'_ Rei thought with a grin. He felt his muscle relax; calm dawning on him with the known voices of his childhood friends.

"(It's ok,)" he started, then he remembered why he called first place and his mood sobered, "(listen, guys, I need to speak with Lee as soon as possible,)" his voice pleadingly. "(Can you ask him to come to your restaurant by tomorrow this time? I really need to speak with him as soon as possible)".

"(Well, yeah, we can do that, but Rei, is there something wrong?)" Kevin's voice was worried now. "(Any problem you want to share with us?)"

"(Oh, no, not that big a deal,)" he lied _'yeah, what a little problem, a child,' _he sneered at himself. "(But I need him, Kevin. I would be grateful to you both if you will help me, ok?)"

Kevin assured him Lee would be there the next day, and after this they spoke for a while, about Rei's life and Kevin and Gary's work at the restaurant, the raven haired blader even asked about Mariah.

See, the young girl never really expected Rei to love someone other than her, and their relationship wasn't as strong as it was before. Mariah felt betrayed and hurt, and she was angered mostly by that fact that Rei chose a male over her... he never told them the name of his lover, they sure wouldn't understand, but now he knew he had to tell them. She still believed he would return to her one day.

But that did not matter now, not anymore.

He was carrying Bryan's child now.

Rei shut down the call after a while, feeling rather lighter after the call, knowing Lee would help him any way possible, and he stared back at the kitchen with hungry eyes.

He was feeling up to eat something, much like fish, or tuna, or maybe some fresh slightly raw meat...

Disgusted by his own new tastes, but eager to comply with said urges, Rei walked to the fridge, wondering out aloud what Kai would think if he found out the fridge was empty when he came back.

Shrugging, he merely noted to himself to go to the market later in the morning, before biting down hungrily on the double sandwich with meat, tuna, fish, cheese and anchovies.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** I know, short chapter, but I liked it. The things will get interesting soon, I just hope you liked this. If you did, then review and tell me your thoughts. If you didn't, review too and tell me what can I do to write better. If you don't like Mpregnancy, why did you kept reading until now? I won't accept flames about that, I warned you back to the top of the chapter.

So, tell me what you think!

MF, out


	2. So Sensually Carved and Bleeding

**NOTE:** Another BETA reader is gone… thus, this fic too is left unBETAed. Please, keep reading this nonetheless.

**MasterFranny:** I was moping about wanting to write angst, and Kammyh told me to post this. I said, I am waiting for my BETA! And she said, Shut the Fk up and post it already! I was scared and I posted it… -.-U

**Rei:** plus, she said she wanted to show how she can keep up with all the fics she's posting and not discontinue any. Now to some of the questions…

**MF:** Bryan won't get pregnant. First because it's not in the plot. Second because, I like Rei as uke with him. In this one, bed preferences are stated and won't change.

Hope you will still read this though.

Maybe I haven't said this before, but this is going to be angst. I mean, one would expect it seeing my other fics, but still, ANGST!

Sorry, this is still short.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: T may get higher

**Summary:** Alternative Sequel to "Just say it…". Kai is faced with a decision which involves not only he and Tala, but a baby as well. He can die. But he's willing to take the risk. Meanwhile, Rei's having his own problems too… YAOI Tala/Kai and Bryan/Rei Sideway of Spencer/Ian.

**Warning:** you need to read "Just say it…" before this one to actually understand. Oh, and this is YAOI so if you don't like then don't read, I warned you. Also there will be angst and male pregnancy.

**Disclaimer**: won't own in this life. Maybe in the next, but I don't like being a man. Will settle for InuYasha owning in next life, then.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

-Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories-

**Dangerous Love**

**CHAPTER 02: So sensually carved and bleeding**

Rei waited not too calm for the clock to sign it was time to call China.

He'd said to Kevin and Gary he needed to speak with Lee as soon as possible, so they'd agree to have the teen come at the Chinese restaurant the following day, same time. He couldn't wait to hear his best friend's voice at the other end of the phone, and he knew it would be ok as soon as he spoke with him.

As he continued pacing around just like a feline in a small cage, he wondered why on heart Kai was so dazed out when he returned home yesterday.

Rei had finished his second sandwich and was looking for something similar with more fish in it as the slate haired blader entered the front door, eyes slightly unfocused as if he was deep in thought. He'd merely saw Rei greeting him and he paid no attention to the half emptied fridge, merely walking to the shelf they usually kept medicines in and picked out something for head ache.

Rei had really tried to speak with him, for a moment forgetting about his state to worry for his other best friend, but Kai simply ignored him, though the Chinese teen was sure it was not intentional, and went to his room closing the door behind his back.

Rei knew Kai had gone to see the doctors of the Abbey, he heard him speaking with them at the phone, he thought it to be fine, but noticing how he was acting he couldn't but fear something was deeply wrong.

Kai didn't come out of the room for dinner, and when Tala called Kai didn't come to the phone. When Rei entered his room after knocking twice, he'd found the older boy deeply asleep on his bed, so he told Tala to call the next day.

In the early morning Rei had to cope with his very first sickness, even though it was not the last bit strong as female ones, but still he woke with a light nausea and the sudden desire to eat soup -he hated soup.

As he passed Kai's room to prepare himself the horrible food his stomach urged him to eat, he could hear Kai stumble to the bathroom and he knew something was really wrong.

But he also knew Kai would not speak until he was ready, so he ignored it all and continued his way to the kitchen.

Later in the morning Tala came and found a really shocking sight in Rei eating a bowl of soup, thing the Russian teen knew Rei hated with all his heart, and no sign of Kai.

As Tala entered Kai's room without knocking as he was usual to, he was rewarded by said teen spread on the bed with a book in his hands. Kai had looked up for a second, and Rei -who had taken the opportunity to sneak up to see what was wrong- was sure he saw a flicker of something akin to panic in his crimson eyes, vanished so quickly he doubted it ever existed.

But as the clock signalled him the time was come, Rei forgot all his musings and picking up the phone he dialled the number of the restaurant.

He didn't know what he would say to Lee, but he was willing to try.

"(Yes?)" A known voice answered.

"(Kevin, it's Rei,)" the Chinese blader was on the edge, wondering silently to himself if Lee was there so he could speak with him.

"(Well Rei, I knew you would call, don't worry, Lee's there,)" was Kevin's reply.

A second later there was shuffling at the other end of the phone, and Lee's voice echoed in Rei's ear filling him with relief.

"(Rei! It's nice to hear about you, we were worried you know, it's been a while since you-)"

"(Lee, please, listen,)" Rei interrupted him with a slightly uncertain voice. "(I need you and Tao to come here to Russia, is that a problem?)"

A silence greeted him.

"(Rei, is there something wrong?)" Lee's voice was filled with worry.

The Neko-Jinn pondered if to tell Lee his current status, but decided otherwise. He needed to tell him face to face, not in a phone.

"(I need you to come, Lee... please, trust me when I say I'll explain when you're here,)" Lee must've heard Rei's desperate tone, because he didn't reply for a while.

Finally, when Rei thought he would be going nuts, Lee spoke again, "(That's fine Rei, we'll be coming to you with the next fly to Russia, just tell me, it's something the matter? Are you sick? Is someone dead? Please, I need to know if I should worry)".

"(No, Lee, I'm not sick and no one is dead, I just need you here and I'll explain you as soon as you're there with Tao)".

Being the older member of the clan and one of the Council of the tribe, Tao was the very one who knew all about the Neko-Jinn roots of their clan, and he knew all the remedies and all the techniques of fighting, he looked old and frail, but he was as strong as an oak and as fast as a panther -not to mention, but this was not a good thing, he liked to drink every kind of alcohol he could find. And he was never drunk.

Not completely, truthfully.

Closing the call, Rei felt a strong wave of relief wash over him. All he had to do was to wait until Lee and Tao came, and it would be all ok -except Bryan and the baby, that was it.

……………………………………………

Kai slept badly that night. It wasn't for the aches in his stomach, he could bear them with no many problems apart the nausea, but it was the very idea of something growing into him that freaked him out.

He returned home in a somewhat dazed state, he couldn't keep his brain from thinking about the baby, his mind filled with images of the will-be boy or girl. Would it be healthy and normal? Or the experiments done on him would have him/her grow with serious damage, physical or mental?

The scientists had been not just shocked, but stunned by his decision to keep the baby, and Kai knew they considered him insane, but every time Kai thought about it, the mere idea of getting rid of it was unbearable.

Kai felt afraid, much more afraid he'd ever been, but at the same time he was sure about his decision.

…

A baby.

The scientists tried hard to have him recede but he never let his determination fall, he wanted to keep the baby and no one was going to stop him. So they had to accept it, and had told him he would need to come to the Abbey to do a check up ever two days, and if the aches turned more painful he had to come pronto. He promised them not to strain himself, he knew this was something that had never happened before and he needed to be considerate about his well fare.

He thought back as he remembered what the older doctor told him. He said he would have a pregnancy of twenty-two, twenty-three weeks, roughly six months, mainly because a normal pregnancy would have been nine months but his developed system would speed up things a little.

His baby would turn from embryo to foetus during the first two months, and seeing he was at his eighth week, it had already happened. The scientists didn't know when exactly his belly would start to show his pregnancy, but they were thinking it would happen around his eleventh week.

Kai let his right hand stroke softly his belly, his eyes growing softer as he tried to picture the baby growing in his head.

Then another thought entered his mind.

Tala.

He was supposed to tell Tala.

He saw Tala early in the morning, but he managed to send him away with some lame excuse. He couldn't tell him, not now. He had the irrational fear Tala would reject him and the baby. Oh, sure he knew Tala loved him, he'd proved it hard enough for Kai to believe him, but a baby?

He couldn't be sure Tala was ready for it.

Hell, he wasn't even sure he himself was ready for it!

It was an obvious thing still, he never knew before he could conceive.

None to mention the pregnancy was risky.

Would Tala be at his side or would he reject the very idea of a male conceiving?

He couldn't force himself into telling him, not now, not for the present moment. He would wait and try to probe him so to know how he would react to a baby. He knew he should take it slow.

A baby growing inside him, slowly and painfully, and he could just picture out he would be identical to Tala… a little kid with Tala's face, Tala's eyes, and Tala's red hair.

Kai felt another wave of nausea hit him but this time he forced it down. He was willing to hide it all for some more time, so he needed to act normal.

He washed his face and he cleaned himself a little, deciding to take a walk -some fresh air would do.

As he walked outside his room he found Rei shutting down the phone, his entire shape dripping relief all over, and Kai decided to ask what was happening.

"Hey, what's with the relieved expression?"

Rei stiffened but then he turned and smiled at him, "nothing, it's just that Lee's coming here and I'm happy to see him again, that's all".

"You missed them, right?" Kai let a small smile grace his features as he nodded, "They'll be welcome here, don't you worry".

"Thanks Kai, you can't understand how grateful I am," suddenly Rei's face turned serious. "What about you? Yesterday you looked so out of it I thought you were under some sort of drug, I wonder if you're sick?"

Kai strained his smile a little, his body tensing up, but then he saw the concern in Rei's eyes and he willed himself to relax.

"Nothing's wrong, Rei, it's just that I felt a little sick lately and I went to the Abbey to make sure it wasn't something serious -but it wasn't, they told me it's all ok".

He felt bad about lying to his friend, but he assured himself it wasn't needed to let Rei know about his pregnancy.

"Maybe you need to lay down," Rei suggested, "You look worn out..."

Kai smiled and shook his head, "I'm going out for a walk, I need some fresh air to clear my thoughts, what about you?"

"I think I'll go to Bryan, but Tala will come later you'd better leave a note".

With that Rei waved goodbye and putting on his coat he left. Kai looked around and picking up a pen he left a quick note just in case Tala did come.

Then he left, breathing the cold air he liked so much, cold air that made him think he was at home.

It was unusual from him to think about family, seeing Voltaire was the only living family he had, but his thoughts trailed to his parents. They had been killed of by Voltaire and Boris, so they could have Kai -the same happened with Tala's parents, as well with Bryan's. Spencer's parents abandoned him when he was four before the Abbey's front door, and Ian was found in a street, his father killed by some drunken men while trying to protect his wife from being raped by them.

Kai could remember some things about his mother, but his father was a lost memory to him. He could remember the soft hair of a light blue his mother, Marya, owned, as she hugged him when he was little, he could still recall her warm smile directed to him and him alone, as if he was her sun, he could still remember her melodic voice calling his name, but of his father, Voltaire's son, he remembered nothing at all.

Voltaire killed them so to have the legal custody of Kai, and there were times in which Kai really missed having parents, a real family.

His hand found its way to his belly as he remembered, now he was going to have a real family, a family of his own. A little baby that would look just like Tala.

His feet took a known way, his entire body tensing up as he knew where he was going, and as he saw the cemetery appearing from around a corner he felt the anxiousness catch up with him. It was a lot since he last came there, almost one year, and he felt he neglected the graves the care they deserved.

He entered the gate, having it squeak as he opened it, his feet walking on the grass and on the path as he headed towards the farthest part of the cemetery. Soon enough the graves of his father and mother, buried together to be never parted from each other, appeared before his eyes.

It was a simple grave, with an angel figure carved in stone above it, the angel holding in its hands two flowers. Under the angel there were two paintings, one of his mother, the other of his father, with the carving of the dates of their birth and death.

Marya Ivanovna born 12.5.1960 died 13.10.1990

Loving mother and wonderful wife

Shuuichi Hiwatari born 23.8.1957 died 13.10.1990

Loyal husband and caring father

They died when Kai was four, too young.

Shaking his head the slate haired teen let himself fall gracefully on the grass before the graves, his eyes admiring the beauty of his mother in the picture above the grave, before looking at the father he couldn't remember.

His eyes were red pools of fire, just like Kai's own, and his hair were a deep shade of blue, short and messy. He looked serious even if in the picture he was smiling, an aura of strength surrounding him and making him look like untouchable.

It was such a shame he couldn't be there to see his son growing up, Kai thought with sadness. Would he be proud or would he be disgusted by what he was?

Would his father accept that his son was pregnant?

'_Would you be proud of me, father?'_ Kai closed his eyes sighing. _'Mother, would you smile at me, content in looking at the baby I carry?'_

He shook his head, he couldn't stop and think like that, he knew there wasn't a suitable answer, and the dead could not come back.

He wanted to live at his best, giving to the son he was carrying the love his parents couldn't give him when he was little.

……………………………………………

Tala looked around the shop, his eyes glowing at the sight of the many things he could buy to his Kai.

He wanted to give him something special, since he saw how down his lover was in the last few days, and he wanted the smile to grace his face back just like before.

He looked at the books, he knew Kai loved reading but what he wanted was something even more special than the last book of Harry Potter, or the Vampire saga of Anne Rice, or the Animorphs books.

So he turned and looked at the other end of the shop, and found what he was searching for. The oils and the incense.

He would do a massage to Kai, to relieve him of the stress and the tenseness, and maybe he would be rewarded later.

With a smirk he headed towards the oils, seriously wondering what would be the best incense to lit up for the beauty Kai was, not to count the oils to pour on Kai's soft, smooth skin...

Tala's mind was too near a perverted trail of thoughts when a salesgirl, who had been peering at him ever since the red haired teen had entered the door, slightly touched him on the shoulder.

Tala was started out of his shoes as he turned to the intruding girl, who was at the moment smiling at him in a sickly nice way, and cleared his throat.

"Do you need something?" the girl was way too ready to please him, Tala thought but not without a little flash of pride. He still attracted people, even though he cared nothing about any of them apart from his Kai.

"I was searching something special for my boyfriend," Tala stated clearly, stressing the word _boyfriend_ as he spoke. "Some massage oil and incense..."

The girl's eyes lit up with a glint that made Tala want to run away, but he managed to not show his tension as the girl -who was a little shorter than him and had black hair and blue-greenish eyes, and wore glasses- smiled a predatory smile.

"Way too easy," she replied kindly. "Let me see what we have..."

With shining eyes and a slight squeal the girl started to zoom around the oils and incenses with a sort of dreamy face, having Tala wonder if this wasn't one of those yaoi crazy fans, the one that read yaoi manga and loved this kind of things -not that he wanted to complain, it was better this way than homophobes, or this kind of people.

But as the girl looked back at him, eyes still glinting mischievously, Tala wondered if a homophobic would really be a worse choice.

Coming out of the shop twenty minutes later with three bags full of bottles and packs, Tala was sweating profusely, shuddering at the thought of the insane girl.

She continued babbling about how cute it was to hear a guy admit he loved another guy without the usual fear of what others would think, and she continued saying she was sure his boyfriend was as hot and cool as Tala himself was, then went babbling about the various incenses Tala could use to have a romantic atmosphere, and which oils would be better for ministrations such as massages.

He was obviously satisfied about the things he bought, but all the same, he'd been scared off by the girl, he half expected her to ask him if she could watch them as they...

Luckily she didn't.

But he was _sure_ she would've liked to do it.

Strange twisted girls...

Usually he found people who would be disgusted and would call him names, telling him he was a sinner, and such, or he would find nice people who were by his side completely, or people who cared nothing about it, or even guys who would try to hit on him.

He cared nothing about them all, he loved Kai and that was it. But the people who looked at him like he was fresh meat even after he told them he was gay, and started babbling about how cute it was, just like the girl, crazy yaoi lovers, that was creepy.

As he walked to Kai's house to prepare it for the show, he saw Spencer and Ian walking happily towards the same shop he came out seconds before, and he wondered if he should warn the two about the insane yaoi-lover but he decided otherwise.

He hadn't been aware of the danger as he walked in the shop, and he was sure he would never ever walk in it ever again, so why should he warn the two of them about her?

So as the couple looked up, waving at him with big smiles, Tala simply smiled back, waving his hand as he watched with a devilish grin the two enter the shop.

His mood improved from his latest decision, hentai thoughts flying in his mind at the sole thought of the oils in his bags, imaging it being smeared on Kai's creamy skin, Kai's shoulders, Kai's chest, Kai's legs, Kai's...

He shook his head, and smiling like a stupid he resumed his walk towards Kai's and Rei's home.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** ehm, dunno what I was thinking about the cemetery, really, it came it all out from itself. Sorry if it was somewhat out of place, but I thought it would be good there.

The girl in the shop, that was me!

Review! Please!

MF signs out

PS: I feel like I neglected Spencer and Ian. I feel bad.


End file.
